


The Most hated man in town

by desdemona_1996_writes



Category: Rumbelle - Fandom, ouat
Genre: A Monthly Rumbelling, Anal Play, Anal Probing, Angst and Feels, Begging, Caught in the Act, Drunken Confessions, Established Relationship, F/M, Fingering, Interrupted Sex, Love Confessions, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Oral anal, Orgasm Denial, Reveal, Rimming, Rumbelle Prompt, Secret Relationship, Teasing, Tumblr Prompt, Vaginal Fingering, Woobie Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, anal curiosity, interruptions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21607135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desdemona_1996_writes/pseuds/desdemona_1996_writes
Summary: While spending a quiet afternoon in the back of his shop. Robert and Belle decide to try something a bit More adventurous.Written for a monthly rumbelling,November:promptsRandom: Trying something new for the first timeAnd an prompt by ceny
Relationships: Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	The Most hated man in town

**Author's Note:**

> Ceny prompted on calling hours,
> 
> Ceny:  
> Be funny if her dad can.e home, any point during this
> 
> Reply:  
> Gold would probably be a bit perturbed for the interruption, but yes awkwardness.  
> Perhaps it could be some kind soul bringing a nice casserole dish! The idea is def something that I’m going to play around with. Thanks for the prompt, 
> 
> Ceny:  
> funny for the reader not belle or her dad. i think gold would be pretty non-chalant about it. If you do decide to use it as a prompt, i'd love to see where you take it.

“do you trust me Belle? he asked while placing delicate little kisses on her neck.   
his devious fingers pumping inside her.

"yes." she said breathlessly.

"I want to try something, something new..another angle." he said with his mouth just brushing against her lips.

she closed her eyes and nodded her head.she trusted him completely, she would let him do whatever he wanted to her.she took a shuddering breath as he removed his too clever fingers from inside her still quivering wet folds.

"on the cot, I want you on your hands and knees." he said as he removed her blouse and bra.

He watched her licking his lips as She knelt down on the cot with her short skirt hiding Nothing from him. he could clearly see her bare ass as the short skirt rode up her creamy thighs.

Theses little Afternoon sessions in the back room of his shop had quickly become his favorite part of the day.with the beautiful Belle French spread out beneath him. making such pretty little noises as he made love to her.

Their little trysts, a well kept secret.it was just between them what happened in the back room of his shop every afternoon.

He eagerly pulled off her skirt his cock painfully hard with anticipation. he'd been longing to do this to her. to have her at his compete mercy.

He didn't consider himself an ass man.Anal sex wasn't something he normally desired but with Belle Nothing was ordinary.Belle French wasn't ordinary.she was his and he was hers.she belonged to him and he belonged to her it was only natural that they shared this as well.

"Have you ever been touched here before? he asked lightly touching her asshole with his thumb.

she shook her head in reply her whole body trembling with anticipation.

"So this will be your first time experimenting." he grunted out as he took off his suit jacket.

"I trust you." she said earnestly. 

He kissed the small of her back and moved behind her.spreading her open positioning himself.his tongue moved tentatively up her slit teasing the rim of her asshole.allowing her to relax into being touched there.she moaned and bucked into him completely aroused by the sensation of his tongue flicking inside her puckered asshole.

"Oh Oh, yes please yes! I..want it."   
she moaned.

"Oh I can see that, your dripping sweetheart." he gleefully muttered as he continued to tease her.only slightly dipping the tip of his tongue inside her puckered hole while her pussy spasmed with need.her pussy was so incredibly wet! desperately clutching and grasping at Nothing! 

"Oh sweetheart, tell me what you need." he mumbled against her soft skin wrecked with his own desperate need to be inside her.

"I..need, I..please I need to come! please." she begged. 

"yes, he mumbled while kissing her backside. yes of course my love." 

He unbuckled his belt and pushed his pants and boxers down.taking his throbbing hard cock in hand. 

"Ready? he asked his voice hoarse as he spread her wide open.

She nodded her head. "yes, please." 

"Ok." taking hold of her hips he position himself at her entrance. ready to take her anally when their very private moment was encroached upon by a loud booming voice!

"Get the hell off my daughter."

came the unwelcome voice of Moe French.and they both froze, Moe French's towering presence in the room ruining the mood.

Belle shrieked! as she was vulnerable and utterly exposed in front of her father,

Robert reacted quickly by throwing his discarded suit jacket over his exposed lover’s naked body.

"I said get the hell away from my daughter, before I throttle you Gold." Moe threatened his hands balled into Fists.

He rose up off the cot with a twisted smile on his face as he pulled his pants back up and buckled his belt. more then a little bit perturbed for the interruption.

"I wouldn't throw threats around so causally if I were you Mr.French." he said snidely as he stood in front of a mortified Belle.shielding her from her father.

Moe towered over him. "get dressed,   
were going home." 

"Father please! she pleaded with her head down unable to meet her father's eye in her current state of dress.

"No, she's Not going anywhere.I'm Not finished with her yet.he said with a malicious grin.now please leave so that I can continue to Fuck your lovely daughter up the ass! 

"You son of a." Moe grabbed him by his shirt pulling toward him and just about to deliver the well deserved blow when Belle shouted.

"That's enough, both of you stop it! she tried to get between them but Moe wouldn't release his grip on him.

"Father let him go, Now! she demanded.

"Get dressed Belle, were going home."   
Moe ordered.

"I'm Not a child father, you can't just come in here and order me around." she said pulling his suit that she was practically swimming in tighter around herself.pouting like a little girl despite her words.

"Yes Mr.French, your little girl is a grown woman who's more then capable of making her own choices. so get the hell out of my shop and lock the door on your way out so that were Not disturbed." he said with a wink.

"Oh my god, will you stop taunting him!   
she yelled at him.

"Can't, I still have a Raging hard on after all." he said with his most evilest expression. 

Moe smiled. "I'll kill you before I ever let you put your vile thing anywhere near her." 

"Too late for that, I can assure you I've already put it in her, multiple times already." he sneered in the big man's red face.

Belle shrieked! as Moe finally delivered the blow.dropping his cocky ass hard on the floor and nearly causing him to black out. 

"Father! Belle screamed and fell down on her knees beside him. pulling his head in her lap as he actually saw stars.

"Hay, are you ok? she asked running her fingers through his hair.he stared up into her blue eyes totally dumbstruck as her fingers softly stroked his bruised face. 

"Get up! Moe thundered.

"I can't believe you hit him! She shot her father a glare.

"He's a Monster Belle, I won't allow this! do you hear me! Moe shouted.

"Mr. French get out of my shop before I press assault charges." he said coming back to his senses.

"Not without my daughter I'm not!   
Moe replied.

"Just go, I'll be home soon.we'll talk about this then." she instructed in a commanding tone.

"Go, now! Belle shouted and with a huff Moe tuned and left.slamming the door shut behind.

Their secret was out now,

After Belle had left him to try and do some damage control back home he gathered what was left of his bruised ego and iced his bruised face.he most certainly was going to have a spectacular black eye thanks to the big ape.he was still icing his face when he had another unexpected visitor walk into his shop that day.

"So your the older man that's dating my daughter." the mother stated as she stood in the middle of his shop. shrewdly scrutinizing him with her cold gaze.

He nodded his head and put the icepack down on the counter.

"Or should I say sneaking around with, Colette French said matter of factly. Belle speaks fondly of you." 

"Yes I believe she is, and i'am fond of her as well." he said quickly regaining his composure and steeling himself for the inevitable.

"fond of one another, she smiled well pleased. that's good.the way my daughter talked about you had me concerned that something more was going on between you too." 

"And if there were, that would be cause for concern? he asked biting back all of his usual snide remarks.

"Yes, my husband doesn't like you Mr. gold.the whole town despises you. and I'm Not very fond of you either." she said oh so causally.

"I see." he said looking down at his display case as if examining something.

"And just how did you and your husband learn of our private relationship, it was no accident your husband walking in on us today was it?

She lifted her chin. "Mary Margaret Told us she saw you two together the other day, she was deeply concerned about Belle." 

"I see." 

"Belle's only just turned 22, and how Old are you? She asked as if she couldn't guess.

He looked down avoiding her shrewd gaze.unable to muster the words.

"Well into your mid 50's I would think."   
she said.

He nodded his head and met her cold blue eyes the same blue as Belle's.

"Belle is still very much just a girl, in fact most Young lady's don't know what they want till they turn 25.and even then Belle is still too young for you. you should be ashamed of yourself, chasing after a young girl like this a man your age." she scolded him.

"Are you trying to appeal to my better nature, I can assure you dearie I don't have one.tread carefully." he warned.

"Belle is so much better then this, I hope you can understand that." she retorted.

"You think I'm not good enough for her."   
he said stating the obvious.

"No, I know your Not good enough for my daughter. the whole town knows it.everyone knows the kind of man you are Mr.gold." 

He looked at the expression on her face.that plastered smile with that look of determination this was far from over.

"And I think it's time that you realized it, unlike my husband I wasn't very fond of Gaston.but he is the better option." 

"Don't you think Belle's a little too old for the stay away from my daughter talk, she's an adult who can make her own choices." he said.

"If her choice is you, then it's the wrong choice and I'm going to make sure that she sees that.that she has other options."   
she coolly replied.

"I love her." he said as she turned to leave.

"Over my dead body." she replied with that plastered smile on her face. 

"So be it." he said with gleaming dark eyes.

"Do your worst Mr. gold, it will only serve to make Belle see just what kind of man you are Mr. gold." she said with a knowing smile and walked out the door.

He sighed,looking blindly down at his display case.

something inside of him had broke. with the whole town against him he didn't stand a chance.he was going to lose her.

The bartender from the rabbit hole had called her telling her to come pick up her boyfriend.the whole town already knew about them.the gossip had spread like wildfire.

They lived in a small town and the townspeople were quick to judgment. 

They were fools to think that they could actually keep their relationship private.   
Nothing stays a secret in their small town.it was only a matter of time before everyone found out. they should have know better.she should have known better,

Belle walked into the rabbit hole at just after 11:00pm.Robert didn't normally drink in public.Robert didn't do anything in public,he despises social gatherings he hardly steps foot in the diner the heart of the town.something was terribly wrong.

She found him slumped over the bar. plastered drunk and mumbling loudly.   
he was a dissolved mess and she'd never before seen him so unkempt.

"Robert" she said coming up behind him.

"They hate me, they all hate me."   
he whined with his head down.

"Who hates you? she asked lovingly wrapping her arms around his waist from behind.the broken tone in his voice hurting her heart.

"The people in This town." 

"Everyone! he continued to Babel.

"Shh, it's Ok I'm here.ok." she said resting her chin on his shoulder.

"No No, you don't understand! he slammed his hand down on the bar. 

"the whole Fucking town hates me,   
and their going to take you away from me!   
he began to shout. 

"lets talk about that later, lets get you home first." She said trying to get him to stand up.

He languidly nodded his head hardly able to lift his own head up.

"Come on lets go home." she said struggling to help him up off the bar stool.

"Could you give me a hand." she shot the bartender a glare as she struggled with Robert's deadweight.

The bartender reluctantly helped her to get her ranting drunk boyfriend into her car. how she was going to get him out of the car was another matter.

She drove him back to his place he was deathly quiet throughout the course of the short drive to his house.His silence worrying her more then his drunken ranting had. His dark brooding alleviated once they'd pulled into his driveway. 

"The town, the whole Fucking town hates me.and their going to take you away from me! He began again as she helped him into the house.

It was slow going up the stairs but they eventually made it into the bedroom and onto the bed.

"I'm Not going anywhere." she said as she removed his socks and shoes.

"Yes you will, eventually everyone leaves me." he continued as she struggled to remove his suit.once she'd gotten it off him he flopped down on the bed like a child.

"I love you Belle, I don't want to lose you too." he said a little desperately while she untied his necktie.

She smiled and kissed his exposed neck.   
"I love you too, your an adorable irrational drunk you know that." 

"You love me now but they won't leave it be, they'll make you hate me." he said and she stopped unbuttoning his shirt staring at the heartbreaking melancholy expression on his face.

"I love you, I love you. I love you."   
she whispered kissing him tenderly with each endearment uttered. 

"Then don't leave me." 

"Never." she smiled and kissed him again this time more fervently.

He closed his eyes a tiny smile playing on his mouth.

"You know Robert, That could be taken as an proposal." she said with a smile.

"Maybe, I could even coax you into asking me." she said while resting her head on his chest and listening to his heartbeat.

"But I think I'll wait till your sober, then I'll remind you of this whole conversation.   
I'm sure you'll be mortified by all the things you've said." she said giggling. 

“We could be happy you know, we could live happily ever after.” she said daydreaming about their future together.

"No." he mumbled.

"No, and why Not? she asked amused by his drunken refusal.

"I'm a bad man." He admitted. 

"I know, but You could be a good man.   
I see it, and I do love you.so much it’s hurts." She confessed.

"But i'am the villain,and villains don't get happy endings." he mumbled in his sleep.

"Maybe this one does." she said taking his hand and intertwining their fingers together.

As long as they loved each other Nothing else mattered, she told herself as she fell asleep beside him that night.

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out less smuty and more angsty then I intended, such is rumbelle,


End file.
